Running
by mustachekitty8
Summary: Four teens are running. Why are they running? Want to find out? READ THIS! This is an action, adventure, and comedy. It has some Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**No One's P.O.V**

Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez were all running. They were running as fast as they could when all of a sudden a tree branch came out of know where and it tripped Ally. They stopped to help her get up and see if she was ok. Her ankle was red and swollen. Ally said,"my ankle hurts really bad guys."

Austin said,'' come on Ally we all need to get out of these woods. Like NOW!''

"I know,''she said,"I'm not stupid

Then Dez started to dance. Trish walked over to him and hit him on the back of his head. Trish said,'' what's wrong with you Dez? Why are you dancing at a time like this?"

Dez said,"I don't know. Dancing makes me happy and at the time i wasn't happy, so i decided to make myself happy all on my own"

"whatever," said Trish.

**Austin's P.O.V**

_A Personal Thought_

_OMG Ally is hurt. What are we going to do. We need to get out of here. Ok calm yourself down Austin. Everything is going to work out. We are going to make this out alive and safe.I HOPE. _

I said," Dez stop clowning around. We all need to get to a safe place."

Ally stood up and said,"my dad is at a music convention for the week, so we can go to Sonic Boom. I have the keys in my back pack."

I said,''Ok well Ally you can hold on to Dez and I for support since your leg is swollen.''

She said,''Thanks Austin, and you too Dez." Then she gave me a kiss on the cheak and leaned on Dez and I for support because of her leg. Trish just wallked in front of us rambling on about when we get back to the mall she is going to get fired from her job.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I can't wait till we get to Sonic Boom because my ankle is hurting even more the more we walk. I was glad when Austin and Dez offered to help me walk all the way there. I don't think I can make it without the help.

* * *

We are finally at Sonic Boom. Austin is helping me up to the practice room. Trish is on her way to get fired from her job. Dez said,'' I will meet you guys upstairs. I'm waiting for Trish to come back sp I can lock the door.''


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's P.O.V**

Trish came running into Sonic Boom yelling,''lock the doors. Hurry up and lock the doors." Dez locked the door. Then they both ran up the stairs to the practice room. Once they both had entered the room, Trish locked that door. Now all the doors were locked.

**Trish's P.O.V**

When Dez and I entered the practice room, I locked the door and said,''I saw it.''

Ally said," are you sure?''

I replied,'' I'm very positive that that was the thing we were running from in the woods."

Austin said," Ok. We might have to go somewhere else very soon. I don't know how much longer we should stay here in Sonic Boom."

Ally said.'' Well we can head out tomorrow. I think we should all get some rest."

Dez said," Anybody want some ham? I have some in my back pack."

Ally, Austin, and I all said,"Yes."

**Dez's P.O.V**

Everyone seemed like they were enjoying my ham. I got up and got my video camera. I was going to make a little documentary, like you see in the movies when a person thinks they have a short time to live and they want people to know what happened to them."

**_Video Take One_**

_"This is Dez. I'm on day one with all my friends. We are running from that thing we saw in the woods. So of right now we are in the practice room eating ham and the ham is pretty good._

**Austin's P.O.V**

I'm sitting next to Ally eating some of Dez's ham. It's some really good ham. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Dez video taping himself with his camera and Trish sitting in a chair reading a fashion magazine. I looked over at Ally's ankle to see if it was doing any better. The swelling had gone down and it didn't look so red anymore.

I said," Hey Ally how is your ankle doing?"

She said," It doesn't hurt that much anymore and the swelling has gone down a lot. Thanks for asking and oh, can I get some more ice for my ankle please?"

I said,"Anytime and your ice is coming right up. Just give me a second."

"kk," was her response.

I walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed an ice pack. When I started to walk back over to Ally, Trish yelled," Austin can you tell Dez I need him to get me a soda."

I said,"Ok." Then I walked over to Dez and told him what Trish had said. When I finally got back to where Ally was, she was sleeping. So I put the I pack on her ankle and went over to the comfy chair in the practice room. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up to see Austin sleeping in the comfy chair, Dez cuddling his other ham, and Trish asleep with a magazine on her face. I got up off the ground and started to wake them all up, one by one.


	3. Chapter 3

**No One's P.O.V**

Ally had woken everyone up and they were all getting ready to leave Sonic Boom.

Austin said,''Hey lets go to Moon's Mattress Kingdom for today."

Dez said," Yeah. That sounds great."

Ally said," What are we waiting for? Lets go."

Trish said," Yeah we should start heading out. I want to see if I can get a job there."

**Austin's P.O.V**

We had just made it to the store. Then we all headed to the storage room in back. It had a lot of mattresses.

I said," so what are we going to do about that crazy thing we saw in the woods?'

Ally said," I don't know. It did look very familiar though."

Trish said," Like how familiar?"

Dez said," I bet it was Chuck."

Ally said annoyed," No. It looked like something from my childhood. Not Chuck!"

I said," I know right. Like from when I was a kid."

Trish and Dez agreed.

**All's **

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on a couch in the living T.V was on and there it was._

_End of Flashback_

I said," I remember it being on like a T.V. show."

Austin asked." Ok so who should we get to help up with this problem?"

" I think we should try calling my cousin, Tasha, to help us," I said.

Austin said," Ok what does she do?"

I said," She is a spy. Super cool, right?"

Dez said," my gingerbread man is a spy in training."

Trish said," Not anymore Dez."

Dez asked," Wht not?"

Trish said," because I ate hime

**No One's P.O.V**

Dez dropped to his knees and yelled," NOW MY GINGERBREAD FAMILY IS UNCOMPLETED." Trish look at him like he was crazy. Austin just looked at Dez for a second, then he asked Ally,"When do you think we can call your cousin, Tasha?"

Ally responded,"we can call her right now if you want."

Austin said," That would be fantastic."

Ally dialed Tasha'a phone number and put the phone on speaker, so everyone could hear the conversation."

_**The Phone Call**_

_Ally-Hey Tasha  
_

_Tasha- What's up Ally_

_Ally-Nothing much. I just need some help._

_Tasha- With what?_

_Austin-WE ARE BEING FOLLOWED BY THIS THING WE SAW IN THE WOODS AND WE NEED SOME ASSISTANCE._

_Ally-Yeah, that's are problem alright._

_Tasha-Ok. Hold tight. I'll be there shortly. See you soon._

_Dez-Toodles_

**_End of Call_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Please check out my new fanfiction. It's a wizards of waverly place and good luck charlie crossover. It's called Who Are The New Neighbors**

**Summery for Who Are The New Neighbors: The wizards of waverly place move to Denver. Gabe gets a new crush. Teddy tries to help Gabe. Alex tries to help Justin. Max meets a new friend. Does Alex have a crush on Gabe? Will Teddy find out she looks familiar? Last, will the secret be revealed? Read this to find all the answers.**

* * *

**Tasha's P.O.V**

Once I ended the phone call with Ally, I called my pilot to pick me up at my normal spot. I gathered a couple of cool looking spy backpacks. Each one had a special design to fit the personality of Ally and her friends. I filled each back pack with a snack, spy pen, grappling hook,spy outfit, sticky gloves, and a watch that has different settings.

**No One's P.O.V**

The plane had landed and Tasha was in her awesome car, on her way to pick up Ally and her friends. Once she arrived at the mattress store, she went into the back room to find everyone.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I heard the door knob start to move, so I looked up and saw Tasha. i got up off the mattress I was sitting on, next to Austin, and gave her hug.

Tasha said," Hey Ally. I brought some supplies with me and me privet plane."

"That's great, I'm so glad you're here to help us get away from this _thing."_

_" _I'm just glad to see you. It has been a while."

" Yeah it has."

" So are you guys ready to go now?"

Austin, Dez, and Trish all said," Yes please and thank you."

When we got in the plane, I fell asleep on Austin's shoulder. I felt someone tapping my arm. It was Austin. He said,"Tasha says we're at our destination.,"

" Ok thanks."

" Welcome. Now lets get going."

Tahsa was leading us to this cabin in the woods. Not creepy at all. WRONG. At least that thing won't be able to find us all the way out here, I hope. As we entered the cabin I saw 5 beds, 3 closets, 1 kitchen, and 3 bathrooms. This is a very nice cabin. Austin starts jumping on the bed with Dez. Thrish is putting all her animal print clothes in the closet labled Trish and Ally. I hope she leaves some room for my stuff. Tasha comes over to me and shows me this amazing music room. It had 4 guitars and a grand piano. It had fluorescent wallpaper. The whole room was perfect. I went back out to where the beds where and said," Hey guys what do you want to do?"

Austin said," I don't care."

Dez said," I'm hungry for some ham."

Trish said," ME too. I really enjoyed that ham you had the other day Dez."

Tasha said,"I would love to try some of Dez's famous ham."


End file.
